paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandit Goes to War, Part One
This story is dedicated to the Army dogs who assist the soldiers overseas. Summary Bandit is a soldier in the U.S. Army. One day he learns he's being deployed to Afghanistan to be a dog who sniffs for weapons. But things don't go as planned while on his first tour of duty. Characters Main: *Bandit *Sergeant Williams *Army Pups (names coming soon) Minor: *Soldier *Dawn *Smoky *Barley *Halo *Amy *Bounty *Cody *Destiny *Atlas Jr *Hector *Mac (Mentioned) *Brent, Cashmere, and Bella (Mentioned) Story Chapter 1: Call to Duty It was a dark cloudy day in Foggy Bottom. Bandit was getting the food out to feed the strays. It wasn't long until Bounty and Cody came running up to him. Bandit greeted both of them with a big hug. Bandit: What's up pups? *he said as he puts the bag of pup food in a food locker* Bounty: Mom said there was a... *gets interrupted by Cody* Cody: A phone call for you from the Army ! *wagging his tail* Bounty: I was going to say that! *looks at Cody annoyed* Cody: Too slow! Hahaha *runs off and is chased by Bounty* Bandit: Those too are silly! *heads over to the phone where Halo was waiting for him* Halo: Hey Honey! Some Army official is on the line. When did you sign up for the Army? *looks at him with a confused look* Bandit: Oh that! I signed up for the Army when we were still dating. I took basic training but was never selected to go overseas. Wonder why they are calling me after all this time? *picks up the phone* Hello? Army Official: Is this Bandit? Bandit: Speaking! Army Official: Hi, this call is to inform you that you and a select few pups are being shipped overseas in a few days to Afghanistan. Report to the Army base at zero eight hundred hours Wednesday morning. Do I make myself clear soldier? Bandit: Sir, yes sir! *hangs up the phone* Halo: What's going on Bandit? Bandit: I have been selected to go overseas! Halo: *shocked* What? What about the Sanctuary? What about your family? Bandit: I have to go! I need to serve my country but I'm unsure what it will be like. Halo: Well Dawn's husband Soldier is a war veteran. Maybe you can talk to him and learn what it's like in a war zone. Bandit: Great idea! I'll go now! Halo: Bye Sweetie! *kisses him* Amy: *overheard* Is it true? Bandit: Is what true Amy? Amy: That...that you're leaving us! *tears up* Bandit: Amy, don't cry! I'll only be gone a little while and when I get back, I'm taking the whole family to the Ivory Bay Seaside Resort for a nice long vacation! Amy: What if something happens to you? What happens if you don't come home? Bandit: Don't talk like that Amy! I will come home, I promise! Amy: I hope so! *hugs him crying* Bandit: I gotta go see Soldier. Wanna come? I bet AJ is there! Amy: *blushes* Uh, yeah! That sounds like a great idea! Bandit: Bye everyone! Me and Amy will be at Soldier and Dawn's place! Bounty and Cody: Bye Dad! Hector: Bye Mr. Bandit! Bandit and his daughter headed off for Adventure Bay in hopes that Soldier could inform him about what happens in war and so Amy could see her boyfriend Atlas Jr. Chapter 2: Soldier's Advice After about 30 minutes, Bandit and Amy arrived at Soldier and Dawn's house. Dawn had just finished giving the pups a bath. AJ ran up to them. AJ: H...h...hey Amy! *blushes* Amy: *blushes* Hey! AJ: Wanna go play? Amy: Sure! Tag? AJ: Of course! *tags her* You're it! *runs into the backyard* Amy: I'm gonna get you! *runs after him* AJ: *from the backyard* Yeah right! While the two pups played tag in the backyard, Dawn approached Bandit to welcome him over. Dawn: Hey Bandit! How's the family? Bandit: They are doing good! Is Soldier home? There is something I need to ask him. Dawn: Okay, he's in the living room looking at his photo album! Bandit: Thanks! Bandit walks inside to the living room where Soldier was staring at his photo album from his time in the Army. Bandit approaches as Soldier looks up at him. Soldier: Oh, hey Bandit! Haven't seen you in a while. *puts down the album* Bandit: Yeah, sorry. Been busy with the Sanctuary! Soldier: I understand. So what's up? Bandit: I got a call from the Army and I'm being sent overseas. Soldier: Really? I never knew you enlisted! Bandit: I enlisted as a pup but I guess I forgot about it. Anyways, I came over to see if you could give me any idea of what lies ahead of me? Soldier: *scratches his chin* Well when I was in the war, I was a pup who searched for weapons. My job was to sniff an enemy weapon the soldiers gave me and I tried to see where that scent came from. I remember saving one of my fellow soldiers from being shot by attacking the man trying to kill him. Bandit: Wow! You must have been scared. Soldier: I was. It was the scariest thing in the world. After I saved him, another terrorist held a gun to my head but as he was about to pull the trigger, the soldier I saved saved me! You see, out in the war zone, your fellow soldiers are more than just other humans and pups who enlisted, they are your brothers and sisters. You should do anything to protect them. Bandit: *looks worried* What if I get hurt? What if I die? Soldier: Then you shall be honored for your service as a soldier whether it be an honorable funeral, or gaining a purple heart. Don't worry about dying Bandit! Just focus on protecting your country. Bandit: Thanks Soldier! This talk really helped! Soldier: Anything for a friend! Come look at this! *shows a picture of him with his comrades posing for a photo.* Your comrades will always be there for you, no matter what. Bandit: I will remember that! Anyways, I gotta go home. *shouts outside* Amy! Time to go home! Amy: *outside* Coming Dad! Soldier: Good luck out there Soldier! Bandit: Thanks....Soldier! *chuckles a little* Soldier: *chuckles* Bandit left the house meeting up with Amy outside and together, they walked back to the Sanctuary. He only had a few more days until he was to be shipped overseas. Chapter 3: Bootcamp It was four in the morning. Bandit's alarm goes off as he slaps the alarm in an effort not to disturb his wife who was fast asleep beside him. Bandit got up and stretched his legs as he got changed into his army outfit. He wouldn't be seeing the sanctuary for a long time as after bootcamp, he'd be heading to Afghanistan. He snuck into his pups' room and kissed them each on the forehead. Bandit: *tears up* I'll make you pups proud! He slowly walks out of their room taking another glance at his pups before running into Barley on his way out of the Stray Pup Sanctuary. Bandit: Hey Barley! What are you doing here? I thought you were home with Mac and your three pups? Barley: I was but I wanted to wish you good luck! *nuzzles his cousin* Be safe! Bandit: *nuzzles back* I will cous! Thanks! Barley: You're welcome! Oh and while here, I ran into someone who wants to wish you good luck. *motions Destiny to come out from behind him* Destiny: Please be safe Uncle Bandit! *hugs him as a tear rolls down her cheek* I'll miss you! Bandit: *hugs her* I'll miss you too but you have your Aunt Halo and your three cousins! Destiny: Promise you'll come back safe and sound? Bandit: I promise! *hugs her again* I gotta go sweetie! I promise I'll write whenever I can! Destiny: Okay Uncle Bandit! See you soon! Bandit: *smiles* See you soon! Bandit walks out saying hi and goodbye to Hector as he turned the corner. He takes one last glance at the Stray Pup Sanctuary and said goodbye to his home. He turned the corner and walked to the Army base. To Be Continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:Fanon stories Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories